


A Thoughtful Gesture

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [31]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform, garrus almost burns the apartment down, short and sweet, the day after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “You weren’t supposed to laugh!” - Garrus tries to cook for his wife. It does not go well. Set a few months after ME3 ends.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 6





	A Thoughtful Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this prompt, so I apologise

**Garrus**

Okay, so in my head, this was going to go very well and then like almost everything I’ve ever done in my life, it did not go well at all.  
It’s the morning after our wedding, Athena Shepard has been Commander Vakarian for less than twenty-four hours and I thought I would do something for her, like cook her breakfast in bed.

However, there is just one problem. I only know how to cook Turian food. I do not know how to cook other types of food.  
There’s a first time for everything, right?

Athena is asleep, so I try not to disturb her too much. I research how to make certain dishes for Humans and I find the stuff we need in the fridge.  
I’ll make her something simple, like something called an omelette, apparently very easy.

I follow the instructions, and yet the smoke alarm goes off.

“Garrus! Garrus!?” I hear a crash as Athena jumps out of bed.

She walks into the kitchen, I’m in the middle of cooking breakfast for her and she looks at me, piecing everything together.  
She sees the food as I accidentally burn it and scrape it away and she starts laughing.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” I whine.

“Oh Garrus, it’s a thoughtful gesture, but I could have made it.” She grins, taking the stuff of me.

“Can’t I do something lovely for my wife?” I fire back, teasingly.

“Oh yeah, like not burning down the apartment would be a great start.”

We wash up, and then she pulls me closer, kissing me.

“We’re finally married. We’re one step closer to our dream…” Athena whispers in my ear.

“Now, if only the Alliance would let you retire.” I reply with a straight face.

Athena cooks for the both of us, and somehow despite the different types of food, she manages to make it perfectly and I realise I’m going to have to learn how to cook food for humans in the future, so I don’t end up killing my wife.

“Do you think James and Ashley have found who sent the Blue Suns to our wedding?” Athena asks me.

“No. But I’m glad you’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

“Garrus…” Athena says softly.

“All that matters, is us. Nobody is getting in the way of our happy ever after, and I will fight for our rights.” I reply.

“I don’t doubt that you will. You already have done so much for us.”

Athena smiles at me, and I just know everything is going to be okay.

“I wish Anderson could have been at the wedding.” Athena admits, sounding like she could cry.

“I wish all the others that were on our side, could have been there. Do you think Joker is coping without EDI?” I ask.

There’s a long silence, before Athena asks

“Do you think we should try and set him up with someone?”.


End file.
